The Way Life Is
by zearchitect
Summary: Nigel is fed up with Lizzie, but when he makes a wish, and it comes true...he's happy, but cat it last. Especially since the new person that transfered over to his team has a deadly secret...and only Numbuh three knows what it is.
1. Chapter one: Introducing

_**The way life is.  
  
Chapter one: Wishful thinking.  
**_

-------------------------------------

A/n: this is a Nigel fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own kids next door!  
  
Nicci: I'm back with another one I dunno what else to put on the othah one heh heh sorry.  
  
4: A Nigel fic eh?  
  
Nicci: Yup!!!  
  
1: I hate you...  
  
Nicci: no you don't   
  
1: Whatever  
  
77: Awww ur just angry   
  
1: :: glares::  
  
Nicci: On wit the fic!!!  
  
---------------------  
  
Nigel Uno looked out the window; his thoughts seemed to consume him. There was so much on his mind nowadays, with Lizzi being on his last nerve, and the K.N.D being under constant attack he just couldn't take it anymore. He was tired. As he thought about this he saw something in the corner of his eye, a shooting star. He smiled; it was just what he needed, so he wished on it. Then the alarm went off.

"Guess it didn't work." He grumbled to himself, as he walked downstairs.

"'ey boss," Numbuh Five said, Nigel just nodded.

"Your finally here," 86's annoyed voice came, he flinched.

"Yes, Numbuh 86, I'm finally here," he replied coldly, she glared at him.

"Let's get down to business," she said, glancing down at a file.

"Yes?" he asked immpatiently.

"Well looks like we have a new member for your team, Numbuh one," she said, with a small laugh.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she's being transferred from her old team."

"What numbuh is she?"

"Let's see here..." she said, looking through the file.

"Seventy-seven," Kuki said, and everyone glanced at her.

"What?" 86 asked.

"It's Numbuh Seventy-seven," Kuki hissed. Nigel stared at her blankly, as her emotionless eyes burned through him. Kuki was dead, she had died last Christmas, and there was nothing anyone could've done to stop it. She wasn't happy anymore she was dead. As lifeless and dead as a corpse.

"That's right...seventy-seven, How did you know?" 86 asked, in awe.

"I have my ways," Kuki replied coldly.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
---86's point of view---  
  
'How could she have possibly known that? I didn't even know that. I'll have to admit Kuki Sanban has become quite frightenin'. With those lifeless eyes it's hard to tell what she is thinking anymore...she used to be so predictable, so happy...so s--,' I thought but my thoughts were soon interrupted by Nigel.

"So when is she coming?" Nigel asked me, I started at him blankly, trying to process what he asked.

"Oh!" I said finally, "Uh she should be there it about a week, that gives you time to prepare a room and stuff, I'm sending her files over right now." I felt Kuki's eyes on me, I shivered, I hated those eyes...they were so, dead.

"Okay," Nigel said, saving me from the horrid image of her eyes.

"Well this is Numbuh 86 over and out," I caught one last glimpse of Kuki before signing off, those eyes...great now I'm gonna have nightmares. (A/n: the over and out thing...I'll bet your wondering why the heck I put that in there and in truth I have no idea...I just thought it would be –er- cool? Don't kill me!)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
---Nigel's Point Of View---  
  
I sighed, more work...great. This girl is probably gonna be just like kuki, how kuki used to be I mean. Sometimes I still miss her happy self. I glanced at her, and shivered she was scary...even more scary than the delightful children from down the lane, but she didn't have those glowing blue eyes...thank God.

"Well, team," I said with a sigh, "We better get cracking, on this assignment." This was going to be a long week.  
  
---------------------------  
  
---Kuki's P.O.V---  
  
I hate when people get scared of me; I'm not dead. Just not as happy as I was. When I don't have a gleam in my eye they automatically think I'm unhappy, but it's not true. I'm happy, even though last Christmas Wallabee's father raped me. I'm happy even though the girl that's coming, numbuh 77, might kill us all and I'm happy even though everyone is afraid of me.

When everyone went to work I snuck off to my room and I got my photo album from under my bed. I flipped through it finding Me and 'numbuh 77'. Believe it or not 77 and I used to be best friends, but that one fight tore us apart, and we never saw each other again. Soon that would all change, and she would be here to kill everyone. She was crazy...crazy.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nigel's mind drifted to the wish he had made, a wish for love. A wish for someone to love. Lizzie was so out of touch now and she seemed so far off. He had emptiness inside of him, a longing for someone to love. For someone to love him. For a life he wouldn't regret.  
  
---------------------  
  
Nicci: and with that I end the fic! Sorry for this really mondoley short chapter, but the next one should be longer I promise!  
  
1: what's 77's real name?  
  
Nicci: That's for me to know and for you to read and find out  
  
77: my name is...  
  
Nicci: ::Covers 77's mouth:: Hush 77 they need to read the story!!  
  
1: As Nic would say read and review...cya later!  
  
Nicci: hey that's my line! ::screen goes black:: 


	2. Chapter Two: Downside

**The Way Life Is  
  
-Chapter Two- Downside.  
---**

A/n: another chapter of The way Life is...hopefully you will give me the three more reviews I require to write another chapter of It All Falls Down. :: Hint, hint::. Or I guess there wont me a new chapter of that, I mean it's good enough already. Right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the kids next door! And I never will...well maybe one day, but not in this lifetime!   
---Nicci: Welcome to another chapter of The Way Life Is!  
  
77: Oh now you write a new chapter! How long has it been? A week? A month? A year?  
  
Nicci: Calm down Numbuh 77! It's only been a week it's not like I didn't TRY to write more!!  
  
77: Ri-ight Nicci...Ri-ight.  
  
1: She did try to write Numbuh 77! She had writer's block...I was with her all week last week and she didn't stop complaining about not being able to write!  
  
Lizzie: Why were you with her ALL last week?  
  
1: O.O Lizzie! ::nervous laugh:: What are you doing here?  
  
Lizzie: Numbuh 77 invited me, and good thing she did, cause I never woulda knowed about this if she hadn't.  
  
1: Known about what Exactly?  
  
Lizzie: That you were blowing me off to be with this...this Monster.  
  
Nicci: Monster?  
  
Lizzie: yes, monster  
  
77: Monster?  
  
Lizzie: YES, MONSTER.  
  
:: 77 and Nicci look at each other and they smirk:: Nicci/77: You have no idea.  
  
1: Oh crap...Run Lizzie ::sarcastic tone::  
  
3: Anyway on with the fic. Please Review guys Nic has been a little down since you don't like her OC :: frowns::. Plus she would love for you to read her other fics Tainted and It All Falls Down! PLEASE REVIEW!   
-----77's P.O.V—  
  
I held myself tight and walked against the harsh wind. _'Well at least I know I'm immune to silver'_ she thought, examining her wrists, and her mind rushed to what happened in this morning. ---  
  
-Flashback-  
  
[KND France HQ]  
  
"Okay Team," Numbuh 73 three said, "We have a mission,"  
  
"Yeah?" Numbuh 74 asked  
  
"Well it appears that Le Kochas has struck again, and we have to stop her." (A/n: Le Kochas is a pet name for my cat lol that's all I thought of.)  
  
"Oh what did she do this time?"  
  
"She's stolen some kind of golden scoop thing or something like that."  
  
"Okay team, everyone on the ship," Numbuh 73 said as the team boarded the ship, but when I came Numbuh 73 stopped me.  
  
"Numbuh 77, we could use your help at the base, but not on the mission, you would be too much trouble with you being sick today and all." I nodded, and went to sit down on the sofa.  
  
Awhile after they left my mind went into my morbid thoughts and I lept from the couch and went into the kitchen.  
  
_'I'm so tired of being a lycan,'_ I told myself, grabbing a silver knife, _'And this is gonna end it all.'_ I slipped the knife across my wrists, and I cried out in pain. It was pain like I never felt before it was pain, glorious pain. I took the knife up to my neck and silt across it, then my body fell to the floor, blood pooling around me, and I laughed. I laughed until I passed out, and I thought I was dead. I hoped I was deadWhen I woke up my team was surrounding me, and I felt like someone had run me over with a tractor.  
  
"What?" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Numbuh 77!" I heard Numbuh 73 shout, and he pulled me into a sitting position. I groaned as the pain got worse.  
  
"I should leave," I whispered, they were going to replace me anyway they had already told 86 about the days when I got sick every month, and I couldn't stand to stay there anyway. So I ran. ---  
---My arms still have scars on them but they are healing pretty fast, my being immune to silver meant that I was forced to live forever. Nothing can kill me; I'm cursed for all eternity. I was letting my mind wander through all those immortal thoughts, then the wind picked up, blowing cold air in my face I held myself tighter, and hoped to stay warm. While I was shivering I secretly hoped the new place I had been assigned to was warm, not tropical, but warm enough just to be warm. I was so tired of the cold.  
  
"It'll all be over soon," I told myself. (A/n: when you're cold you tend to talk to the snow...she's not crazy XD.)

---  
  
"I wonder what this, 77 girl is gonna be like," Numbuh two thought out loud.  
  
"Well," Kuki said, with a smirk, "She has short black hair with red on the tips, and fangs that can pierce you're soul." She laughed when she saw the look of fear on his face, then they went back to work. (A/n she isn't really like that XD I have a pic I'll put it in my profile.)  
  
---  
  
--Nigel's P.O.V—  
  
"Well," I heard Kuki say, "She has black spiked hair with red tips, and fangs that can pierce you're soul." I shivered, as she laughed. I looked at Hoagie's face it had a look of horror on it, she couldn't really look like that...Could she?  
  
---  
  
Numbuh 77's long brown hair whipped around her, making it hard to see. The world was white anyway, so there wasn't much to see. She suddenly, tripped on something and fell forward into the snow. A cold feeling rushed over her, and everything seemed to go slower as she fell. The snow felt like ice against her skin, and yet her whole body burned like it was on fire.  
  
"I hate the snow," she whispered to herself. She was trying so hard to push up from the cold hard ground, but her body felt so weak, and it felt like everything was shifting inside of her. She moaned, and then her mind went blank. We then move away from Numbuh 77 and move upward to show a faint circle shining bright in the sky. It was a full moon.  
  
---  
  
Kuki stared outside at the full moon,  
  
_'The moon is so pretty tonight.'_ She told herself.  
  
"Numbuh Three!" Abbie yelled, "Numbuh Five could use some help ovuh here, so stop staring into outer space and help me!" Kuki looked over to where Abby was trying to lift a heavy object, and she rushed over to help her.  
  
"Whatever, Numbuh Five," Kuki said rolling her eyes and helping Abby push the object up towards the ceiling, where all the boys grabbed it.  
  
"Thank you, Numbuh Three."  
  
"Whatever," Kuki said coldly and she went and took her seat back on the far side of the room by the window, and she stared out at the stars. ---  
  
Something deadly awoke, and stared down at the snow. Leaning down to sniff the blood it left behind. Staining the perfectly white surface. A low growl escaped from the creature's throat. Then it ran oh did that thing it run. (A/n: lol this is a joy to write!) The cold wind thrashed at the creature, but it never slowed down. It showed no weakness...it had no weakness.  
  
---  
  
A/n: okay I'm gonna end this chapter right there, sorry for it being sooo short, but I've been so tired lately, and with the baby sitting UGH.

---  
  
Nicci: Okay the end of this chapter...expect many more tho and don't forget to review on my story It All Falls Down!  
  
77: You never make my chapters long!! I Demand better treatment.  
  
1: That can be arranged ;).  
  
Lizzie: What does that mean Nigel?  
  
5: It means that we are gonna beat Nicci up until she writes more chapters for 77.  
  
1: Not exactly Numbuh 5  
  
5: o.o What the Heck!?  
  
2: heh heh...Oh God  
  
77: ::Blushes::...what does it mean?  
  
5/2: You don't wanna know.  
  
1: but she neeeeeeeds to know!!!  
  
5: ::drags numbuh one off:: No she doesn't you'll scare her away -- Idiot men.  
  
77: That was odd  
  
:: Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four glance at eachother::  
  
¾: Well you guys please review, Nicci needs the reviews to write more! 4: Not that we care 3: Hits Numbuh four upside the head. ¾: Please review and read her other fics!! Bye!! Thank you for the past reviews.  
  
Nicci: R&R guys. I did re-do this chappy cause I didn't like the other chappy two lol


End file.
